


Paint Me Like One Of Your Russian Girls

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: Love Live! Birthday Festival [14]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Awkward Boners, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Umi encounters some issues when she tries to paint a picture of a nude model...but what will take over first: her shyness or her lust?





	Paint Me Like One Of Your Russian Girls

**Author's Note:**

> a very HARASHOOOOO happy birthday to best u's girl!!!! I love you so much Eli. I don't fucking know why you don't love me back and never come home in scouts but :) whatever haha :)
> 
> anyway how bout that crayon umi UR

_ What has Honoka gotten me into? _

 

Umi found herself asking that question more often than she wanted to, and yet, she kept  _ allowing _ herself to get into these horrible situations. Sometimes, though, she couldn’t help just going along with Honoka’s plans, no matter how catastrophic they would inevitably end up. Umi could usually brush it off, get back on her feet, but...

 

_ This is too far, _ Umi thought. She rearranged her brushes on her tray for the millionth time, trying to make them all straight out of nervousness. Her easel was polished, and the paper on it was a clean, bright white. Her paints, too, were new and pure in their color. The studio floor was freed of all eraser shavings and debris. These things brought her little comfort, but it was just enough to make her not vomit as she waited for her client.

 

Honoka frequently used Umi’s art studio, saying that the one she shared with Hanayo “didn’t spark her muse”. Umi didn’t mind, but Honoka was oh-so nosy, and one day, she looked over Umi’s shoulder and into her sketchbook. “Jeez, Umi-chan, what happened with this drawing?”

 

Sure enough, the man on the page’s body had been mostly erased, with only his head and lower legs remaining. “I...I was trying to draw him...naked...but I erased it when I had to draw his...unmentionables,” Umi mumbled. “After all, sometimes people commission things like that from me, but I turn them down, because I just can’t stand to look at it!” She swept the eraser shavings off of the paper, sighing. “And it seems like every time I try to practice by doing something like this, I only get worse and more anxious.”

 

Honoka gasped dramatically; then, a grin crossed her face. “Don’t worry, Umi-chan. I’ve got just the thing. Have you ever heard of Eli Ayase?”

 

“I can’t say that I have, no. Is she a painter?”

 

“No! She’s a nude mode-”

 

“Nope. No, no, no. Honoka-chan, stop right there-”

 

“Hear me out! She’s really down-to-earth, really chill,” Honoka said, freeing her hands of paint and picking up her cellphone. Umi sat, shell-shocked, powerless to stop her. “I’ve drawn her before, and she’s just amazing. She’ll be patient with you, too. I’ll call her over here, when are you free?”

 

Umi stammered and stuttered and searched for a way to tell Honoka that the idea was preposterous, but she just sighed again. “Wednesday night.”

 

And so, there she was, Wednesday night, waiting for Eli Ayase to knock on her door. Her studio was within an apartment building, and her windows faced the back, so there was no way for her to obsessively look out of the window and see if Eli was coming in. Maybe that was for the best. If she did that, she would only psych herself out, and-

 

_ Knock knock knock knock knock! _

 

Umi jumped, a wave of vertigo slamming into her. She shook it off and stood anyway, stumbling over to the door. She took a deep breath, adjusted her beret and her apron, then opened the door. She was greeted with a smiling, pale face, highlighted by gorgeous light-blue eyes. Umi tried to keep breathing, but it was kind of hard. Eli was beautiful! Her blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail, her obviously impressive chest that showed even through her coat and shirt-

 

“Good evening. You’re Sonoda-san, right?”

 

“Yes! Me! I’m Umi Sonoda,” Umi spat out, smiling awkwardly. Then, she fixed her face and, a bit more calmly, said, “Thank you for coming tonight, p-please come in.”

 

As Eli walked past her, Umi shut her eyes tight, inhaling Eli’s scent and listening to the sound of her bracelets jingling.  _ God, this is awful. I should send this woman home and tell her that I’m sorry for wasting her time. _ Thankfully, Eli seemed unbothered by Umi’s earlier fumble, so Umi tried to collect herself as she shut the door. “Wow, what a nice studio! Honoka-chan said she shares this with you. Is that right?”

 

“No, it isn’t,” Umi said, a bit sourly. “She’s just always...here.”

 

Eli laughed and took a seat on the couch, crossing her legs daintily. Her long, undoubtedly creamy legs... “That sounds like Honoka-chan, alright.”

 

“You know her well?”

 

“Oh, yes. I modelled for one of her classes in college, and ever since then, she’s always been asking to paint me.”

 

Umi blushed. Was that grounds for an apology? Wasn’t that a bit weird, wanting to paint the same woman’s body over and over again? “I’m sorry on her behalf.”

 

“What? It’s no problem,” Eli said, looking a little shocked. “After all, I like what I do. And she’s very fun to be around, if not a little tiring.” Eli laughed at that, and Umi laughed too, probably the only not-forced laugh that she would have all night.

 

“So...you like what you do...” Umi stood awkwardly by her easel. Would it be too personal to sit next to her? Umi had no idea what the etiquette was. “It doesn’t feel...exposing? Or weird?”

 

Eli nodded slowly, as if Umi had just told her something profound. “Ah, right. Honoka-chan told me you’re a little shy when it comes to these kinds of things. Umi-chan...sorry. Can I call you that? ‘Umi-chan’?” Umi nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly. “Umi-chan, the first thing I want to tell you is to calm down, alright? After all, in the grand scheme of things, I’m just a body. So are you.”

 

“But you’re going to be a naked body, which is a little different...”

 

“I regret to inform you that everybody you see on the street is a naked body, and again, so are you.” Umi suddenly felt exposed. She totally  _ was _ naked, underneath her clothes! Well, of course, she  _ knew _ that, but being conscious of it was just nauseating. “Oh, dear. You’re as red as a tomato...you’re worse off than I thought.” Eli laughed again, but that time, Umi didn’t laugh with her. “Alright. How about this. Do you want me to lecture you some more, or do you want me to change, and we can get right into it?”

 

“Right into it,” Umi blurted. Eli would have to change in the bathroom, probably, and then Umi wouldn’t have to look at her for a couple of moments. Hopefully, that was enough time to collect herself.

 

Eli smirked. “What a trooper! Where’s your bathroom?” Umi pointed her in the direction of the bathroom, and Eli gave her a polite nod before walking off. Umi took note of how her legs switched, how her hips swayed.

 

She tried to shake it off, taking a seat at her easel and making sure that she had a good view of the couch. She already had Eli’s position in her mind, and as she thought about it, she felt...a stirring. In the pit of her stomach, there was a buzzing, a low hum of warmth. Certainly, that had to be the creativity that she was conjuring, ready to spill onto her paper. With that thought in mind, she repositioned herself a little bit.

 

_ The room feels a little warm...oh, but I did turn up the thermostat. That's it... _ Umi’s mind was racing. Soon, Eli would be back, and after that, she would be...naked. That word made Umi’s head spin again, but she calmed herself down just as the bathroom door swung open. Eli walked out, her earlier bracelets and assorted accessories removed. She was wearing a silky white robe. Part of Umi wanted to ask if she could just keep that on for the entirety of the session, but what would that accomplish? 

 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Eli murmured. She took off her hairtie, and her hair fell like a golden waterfall down her back. Umi looked at her palette. Could any color mimic such radiance? Eli put the tie in her bag and then leaned her bag against the wall, moving to the couch. “So, Umi-chan, lead the way.”

 

Umi stiffened. “Ah, yes. Ayase-san, if you could-”

 

“Eli.”

 

“Eli-san,” Umi began. “I’d like you to lay...sideways, kind of. Like...” Umi flushed. She didn’t want to have to demonstrate, but her words were stuck in her throat. Reluctantly, she moved to the couch and laid there, with Eli watching in amusement. She still seemed studious, though. “So...” Umi laid on her side, propped up on her right side and facing the easel. Her right fingers were slightly tangled in her hair, and her left was casually rested on her hip. “Like this. Look relaxed.”

 

“And my facial expression?”

 

“Hm? Oh, y-yes. Look...a little contemplative. Looking off into the distance, maybe,” Umi said, hoping that she had communicated enough. Eli seemed to understand, nodding slowly. Umi stood up and went over to her easel. Eli untied her robe, and Umi started to obsessively rearrange her paints again, trying to act casual. When she turned back, Eli was mimicking Umi’s position perfectly, with her far-off expression looking equally contemplative and...beautiful. “That’s perfect, I...”

 

Eli smiled a little, a simple upturn of the lips, before going back to her previous expression, looking off towards the wall behind Umi. Umi spared a glance behind her; thankfully, she had some good works of art up there so Eli would be at least a little bit entertained. Umi wanted to put on some music, but...she couldn’t stop staring. Eli’s heavy, well-shaped tits were accentuated by her position, as well as the curly nest of hairs above her pussy. Umi examined her, nodded slowly, to pretend that she was staring for the sake of work; but, no, it was surely out of lust. That stirring came back, a strong tugging...but something was different. It wasn’t low in her stomach. It was between her legs, that time.

 

Umi sat down before her easel and tried to still her beating heart, at least for the moment. She had to focus on her work. She closed her eyes as she always did before starting a painting, then opened her eyes and looked back at Eli. She still felt that pull, but she had to ignore it. It was hard to ignore the heat in the room, though. Was that really the thermostat? Or was it...

 

Umi looked down.

 

_ This is a disaster... _

 

There was a pretty obvious tent in her pants, and she could feel them getting a little tighter in the groin area. She was hard as steel, and every glance at Eli made it worse. Still, Eli laid there, not even knowing how  _ disgusting _ and  _ shameless _ Umi was being. Umi shut her eyes again, but that time, she was focused on trying to make her erection go down.  _ Think about your grandmother, think about dying puppies, think about Eli’s breasts...no! Don’t do that! _

 

Umi opened her eyes again and, despite her inner monologue, looked again at Eli’s tits. Oh, they looked so soft, but just firm enough for Umi to squeeze tight and slide her dick between. Umi shuddered, then dipped her brush in brown paint and started to draw the couch. Ah, yes, a plain leather couch, nothing sexy there, even with Eli’s body atop it. Even so, Umi still couldn’t control herself, and her thoughts kept wandering. With a bit of effort, she managed to finish the couch; now, it was just a matter of putting Eli on it.

 

Umi surveyed the canvas, then looked back at Eli. That wandering expression, her thoughtful eyes...Umi nodded, then drew the outline of Eli’s body and started to focus on the details of her face. But, goodness, even that made her twitch with excitement...! Umi abruptly stood up from her chair, flushed. Thankfully, her easel hid her crotch, but that wasn’t enough. She had to do something about it. Her libido was pretty dormant, so hopefully, she could get herself off really quickly and be done with it. 

 

It was after that thought that Umi noticed Eli’s alarmed expression, although she didn’t break her pose. “Ah, I-I’m sorry, I have to go to the bathroom. I’ll be just a moment. You can sit up, if you’d like.”

 

Before Eli could respond, Umi was smiling as politely as she could through her nervousness and making a beeline for the bathroom. She closed the door, and locked it for good measure, although she didn’t think Eli would just burst in. What  _ was _ about to burst was her balls, if she didn’t empty the load inside of them soon. She pulled down her khakis (which Honoka found totally lame) and her underwear, exposing her cock to the rather warm air of the bathroom. She slumped backwards against the sink, spat into her hand, then started to stroke herself, trying not to think of Eli.

 

But boy, was that difficult. Umi didn’t glance down, because she knew if she did, she would be imagining Eli on her knees before her, lovingly fondling her balls and sucking the head of her cock while jerking off the rest of her length. Umi then imagined Eli’s demure, muffled moans as she skillfully gulped down every last drop of come that Umi had for her. “Eli-san, Eli-san,” Umi chanted under her breath, like a madman. She clutched the cool porcelain of the sink, her toes curling. She had to finish fast, or else-

 

_ Knock knock knock! _

 

Unlike the knock at the front door, Eli’s knock on the bathroom door was more quick and urgent. “Umi-chan? Is everything alright?”

 

“Wh-huh-yes! Yes, why do you ask?”

 

“Well...you’ve been gone for a bit,” Eli started, but Umi could tell she wasn’t done. “And I can hear...grunting from the couch.”

 

Umi swallowed thickly. The studio wasn’t all that big, of  _ course _ Eli could hear her...but was she truly that loud? “Uh, no, I’m fine, I was just...uh...I’m still a little nervous, so I-”

 

“Umi-chan,” Eli said, her voice soft and coaxing like a parent who wanted to let their child know that they weren’t in trouble. “Open the door for me.”

 

Umi started frantically trying to clean herself up and tuck away her exposed shaft at the same time, her hands tingling with fear. Finally, once she deemed herself presentable, she slowly undid the lock and opened the door, the volume of her heartbeat rivalling the creak of the door. Eli was still in that robe of hers. She looked down, right at Umi’s erection, as if she had known to expect it. Eli looked at Umi, her face unreadable. Was it slightly inquisitive...? 

 

Not wanting to wait until the explosion came to apologize, Umi dropped to her knees, bowing her head deeply (somewhat out of respect, mostly so that she didn’t have to see Eli’s face). “Please forgive me, Eli-san! I promise, my feelings for you are anything but perverse. My body just reacted, no matter how much I tried not to let it,” Umi said, her tone desperate and only marginally believable. “I understand if you want to leave, but I-”

 

“No, no, you’re misunderstood. I’m certainly not angry. Please stand up.” That soothing tone only served to make Umi feel even more guilty. However, she still stood up, and looked Eli in the eye. There was a gentle feel to those eyes, but something else, too...something that made Umi feel feverish. “Let’s go back out into the studio. Come on.”

 

Eli walked out, and Umi kind of wished that Eli had grabbed her hand, but she followed anyway, turning the light off as she went. They sat on the couch, with Umi awkwardly crossing her legs and trying to hide her erection. “This doesn’t usually happen, I swear. I-I’m very focused on my work, I-”

 

“I promise you, Umi-chan, I don’t think any less of you.” Eli rested her hand on Umi’s thigh, and Umi swallowed thickly.  _ What’s going on? What’s going on?! That’s just a friendly gesture, right...? _ “It’s clear what the problem is. You can’t paint me because you’re just not acquainted with my body.”

 

“Yes! Absolutely,” Umi agreed eagerly, searching for any excuse for her actions. But...what exactly did Eli mean by “acquainted”? “Well, not that we’ve pinpointed that...I’d like to say that I’m sorry for wasting your time, but perhaps you should leave now so that-”

 

“Oh, now that wouldn’t be fair to you. After all, Honoka-chan wanted me to help you. So if you’re not acquainted, then I’ll help you get there.” Umi’s eyes widened. She hadn’t even noticed as they spoke, but Eli’s hand was  _ definitely _ inching upward towards her hip, then sliding inward towards...

 

Then it lifted away, and to the tie of her robe. It fell away so easily when Eli undid it, slipping off of her shoulders and onto the couch behind her. Umi swallowed thickly as the breasts that she had admired from afar were revealed to her, just inches away. She partly wished that Eli’s hand would move back to her dick, but somehow, just looking at Eli’s body was satisfying enough for the moment. “Eli-san, you have an amazing body,” Umi commented, hoping that Eli realized that those words were said out of appreciation and not lust.

 

However, it didn’t seem to make a difference to Eli, who simply kicked the robe to the floor and smiled. “You ought to let me see you, too, Umi-chan.” It was like Umi was under a spell; with anybody else, she would have blanched at the thought of undressing so readily, but she found herself unable to disobey Eli. So, with little hesitation, Umi was shedding all of her clothes, even tossing her beret to the floor. Eli drank her in with hungry eyes. Yes, that was what Umi had seen in her eyes...hunger. “That’s beautiful...you’re beautiful. Lay back for me.”

 

“O-okay...” Umi loved how Eli said that, “for me”. It was a power move in Umi’s opinion. How could she  _ not _ do whatever Eli desired? So, Umi laid back on the couch, slightly propped up on her elbows, looking up at Eli. She then averted her eyes, but Eli called her attention back.

 

“Umi-chan,” she said, a warning tone in her voice. “We’re doing this so that you can get used to my body, right? It wouldn’t be fair of you to look away from me. Keep looking, okay? And you can touch, too.” 

 

Eli straddled Umi, her hips perfectly poised to sink down onto Umi’s cock if she wished. Umi desperately wished that she would, her dick craving the warmth of Eli’s passage. From that angle, Umi could see how aroused Eli was, how the light made her juices glisten. Still, Umi took it slow, raising a shaky hand to Eli’s hip. She shut her eyes when she did; Eli’s skin was so soft, and if Umi kept looking at Eli while touching her body, there was definitely a sensory overload coming up.

 

Eli didn’t argue, then, letting Umi’s hands blindly explore her. Finally, after a couple of long moments, Umi opened her eyes again, but Eli’s eyes were shut, her lips parted.  _ She...she likes this? _ Umi moved to her breasts and experimentally gave one of Eli’s nipples a tweak, and Eli let out the softest noise, one that made Umi’s member twitch. Umi kept going, and Eli kept making that soft humming noise, until one of Eli’s hands covered Umi’s.

 

“More?” 

 

Umi wasn’t sure if Eli wanted more, or if she was asking Umi if  _ she _ wanted more. Well, the question didn’t matter. The answer was certainly “yes”, so Umi nodded, and Eli’s hand wrapped around her shaft. The movement was completely unexpected, so Umi immediately let out a shriek, an embarrassing noise that she was regretting even  _ as _ it left her mouth. “Sorry,” she panted, when she noticed the weird look Eli was giving her. Still, Eli’s hand was on her... “I-I’m not used to anyone other than me touching there...at least, n-not often.”

 

“That was cute, Umi-chan,” Eli said, as if she had ignored everything Umi had said before that. Umi groaned inwardly, but that groan turned into a low moan of pleasure when Eli started to stroke her. Umi felt a little ashamed at how gentle Eli was, considering the fact that whenever she was touching herself, she would be a little more aggressive just for the sake of getting it over with. Still, with Eli’s soft, plush skin, Umi didn’t mind a slower pace. It felt more like a loving massage than a handjob from a stranger, and Umi laid back on the couch, shutting her eyes. “Mm...you really are cute, you know.”

 

“It’s embarrassing when you say it twice, E-” Umi’s hips moved upward on their own volition when Eli squeezed tighter and started to move faster. That was when the massaging, comforting feeling left, and the real lust began, with Umi panting and moaning without shame. Umi’s shaft was still slick from when she was masturbating in the bathroom, and she could hear the wet slapping noises coming from between her legs whenever the bottom of Eli’s hand hit her balls. 

 

“Umi-chan, I don’t think you’ll get acquainted with me like this,” Eli cooed, but her hand kept moving. Umi opened her eyes, and saw the mischievous expression on Eli’s face. It was then that Umi realized what she had gotten into. Eli wanted to get  _ very _ well-acquainted, by the looks of it, and Umi couldn’t say she was opposed. “You’re obviously still quite shy. Let me open you up a little bit.”

 

Eli’s hand released Umi’s shaft, and she instead used both of her hands to switch Umi’s position a little and pin both of her wrists to the couch. She lowered her hips, and Umi felt the dripping heat of Eli’s pussy before it even touched her...but that was all it did.

 

Eli teasingly started to grind against Umi’s cock, biting her lip harder when her clit brushed against it. Umi had maintained a scrap of her dignity, but she was willing to throw it away to feel more of Eli...or, to get well-acquainted with her, rather. “Agh...Eli-san, it feels like I’m going to explode.” Umi fumbled with her words, but Eli’s searching gaze told her what she needed to say. “P-please, Eli-san, let me fuck you...”

 

“Very good, Umi-chan.” That was the first sign of Eli’s composure breaking, a little tremble in her voice. Umi had no time to ponder it, because then, Eli’s hips were sinking down onto her shaft, and Umi had her first feel of Eli’s womanhood wrapping around her.

 

Umi couldn’t help herself! Apologizing under her breath, she grabbed Eli’s hips and pulled her down while thrusting upwards, causing Eli to shriek. “I’m so sorry, Eli-san-”

 

“Just keep going,” Eli said. That beautiful tremble was in her voice again, but she started to move her hips anyway. “Come on. Move with me.”

 

That first rough thrust had nearly taken the wind out of Umi, but she got a hold on herself and grabbed Eli’s hips again, moving in tandem with her. Eli was still very much in control of their pace, and Umi let her control it, moving at whatever pace Eli wanted. At the same time, feeling Eli’s ridged walls shaping around her cock was an addictive feeling, and Umi wanted nothing more than to speed up and slide against them even faster. Eli’s cunt had her in a vice grip, and Eli seemed to love every moment of it, her faces getting more and more depraved with every joined movement of their hips. Umi wondered if she could paint a face so lewd, so desperate...

 

“Don’t slow down,” Eli commanded. Umi realized how caught up she had been in staring at Eli’s body. She quickened her pace again, but removed her hands from Eli’s hips and instead placed them on her breasts, tweaking her nipples and tugging slightly. Eli seemed to like that second bit, bouncing faster on Umi’s dick. That same slapping noise was back when Umi’s shaft was fully sheathed inside of Eli’s tight passage, but that time, Umi was inside something much hotter, much more welcoming. 

 

Eli grabbed Umi’s hand and pulled her upwards. Umi sat up, pausing her movements momentarily, but going back to fucking Eli as soon as she was upright. Eli pulled her into a deep kiss, something that Umi was less experienced with but managed to fumble through it by channeling all of the lust inside of her. With that, she was eager to explore Eli’s mouth. Umi wondered how it would feel compared to the sweet, comforting elasticity of Eli’s pussy.

 

Curious, Umi reached around the back of Eli’s body and groped her ass, and Eli moaned. “Is that alright?” Umi asked that, even knowing how much Eli enjoyed it.

 

The answer wasn’t quite what she had expected. “Slap it,” Eli growled, that mischievous shine still in her eyes. Umi was determined to fuck it out of her. It was a new thing for her, and although she was sure it would embarrass her later, she eagerly slapped Eli’s butt, pleased by how the flesh rippled. “Harder, Umi-chan, don’t be scared.”

 

That time, when Umi slapped her, Eli yelped, and Umi sped up her thrusts on her own. Eli lifted her legs and wrapped them around Umi then, as if relinquishing her control. Umi didn’t mind, driven by the need to climax. Eli had long, strong legs, pulling Umi closer hungrily. Umi spanked Eli once more just for fun, still entertained by the noises that Eli made when she did so. “You’re amazing, Eli-san,” Umi praised. She almost thanked Eli for allowing her such an opportunity, but she realized that that would be a little too formal for their current situation.

 

Eli didn’t seem too put off, though; in fact, she whispered in Umi’s ear, “Don’t you think you should get acquainted with my body from a different angle, honey?”

 

The pet name made Umi shiver, but what made her shiver even harder was when Eli pushed away from her, then got on all fours on the couch, wiggling her perky ass at Umi in a way that was all too tempting.

 

“O-okay, I’ll...” Umi couldn’t choke out any more words right then, so she simply rose up on her knees and grabbed Eli’s butt with one hand, lining herself up with the other. As soon as the engorged tip of her shaft was inside, though, she started to knead Eli’s ass with both hands. Before Eli could beg her to go faster, Umi took it upon herself to raise up on her knees a little bit and start pounding away at Eli’s tight little snatch. Eli moaned as loud as she had so far that night, and Umi started wondering if Eli only asked to switch positions because she liked being fucked doggystyle. “Is this too rough?” 

 

“No. G-go harder,” Eli said, although it was more of a suggestion than a command. Still, Umi eagerly complied, digging her nails into Eli’s pale flesh for a better grip before sinking in deeper, shoving her hips harder every time she moved forward. It was a bit awkward at first for her to find a good pace to match with her intensity, but Eli didn’t mind her sacrificing speed for roughness, so Umi settled into a slow, hard rhythm. Eli’s body jerked every time Umi was all of the way inside of her, and she let out a choked little whimper. Umi was just groaning lowly and panting loudly, too embarrassed to let herself do anything else. The loudest sound in the room was definitely the sound of their sweaty skin meeting whenever Umi thrusted.

 

Umi was beginning to wish that she could see Eli’s face when she was making such cute noises, but Eli had buried it in one of the pillows on the couch, probably just as embarrassed as Umi was. Somehow, the humility that she was showing was just as sexy as the dominant personality that she had shown moments earlier. Umi had never considered herself perverted enough to get turned on by seeing her lovers so flustered...in fact, she was the one that was usually flustered. However, Eli looked perfect when she was being fucked to breathlessness.

 

The sponge-like quality of Eli’s pussy became even more prominent every time Umi was fully inside and felt Eli clamping around her tip. Umi began to wonder if Eli was tightening on purpose, trying to feel more heat and friction between them. Or was their lovemaking so pleasurable, was Umi’s brute force so pleasurable, that Eli couldn’t help herself? Umi didn’t care why. All she cared about was the feeling of Eli’s pink, cushion-y walls wrapping around her shaft, as if trying to coax every drop of semen out of it.

 

Eli was certainly succeeding, her little whimpers getting louder and only pumping Umi more. Abandoning the rather lazy tempo she had decided upon before, Umi returned to her earlier quick pace, but with much less finesse. Eli’s arms gave out beneath her anyway, pushing her ass upwards. Umi took that opportunity to give Eli’s backside another commandeering slap. Umi felt Eli’s walls clench again, but that time, they stayed that way, and Eli let out a loud, nearly shrieking moan. Every little shake from Eli travelled up Umi’s spine.

 

When Umi realized that Eli was climaxing, she leaned forward, her rather small breasts pressing against Eli’s back. She began to wonder if Eli could feel how hard her nipples were, but she decided to focus on the task at hand. She kept desperately pressing inside of Eli, reaching between them to rub Eli’s clit.

 

“Umi-chan,” Eli gasped, her nails scraping against the leather of the couch. Umi tried to moan Eli’s name, but it came out as a broken squeal. She held Eli as close as she could and gripped her tight when she felt the first rope of her seed marking Eli’s cunt. Eli didn’t react much, still trembling and gasping for air from her own climax. Umi settled atop her, too fatigued to move much more as she shot her load. Her body felt hot and heavy, her head spinning and dizzy.

 

Even after Umi felt the peak of her orgasm pass, she still lay draped across Eli’s back, both of them panting and content. Eli let out an amused little noise, and it wasn’t until then that Umi felt herself grow embarrassed. “S-sorry, Eli-san, I’ll...”

 

With an awkward movement or two, Umi’s deflating shaft slipped out of Eli’s pussy. Eli turned around, and Umi was a little disappointed; she kind of wanted to see her own secretions leaking out of Eli, perhaps even initiate a round two by eating her out...

 

“No need to apologize, Umi-chan. That was excellent. You did a great job,” Eli praised. As silly as it was to hear such a thing, Umi still felt warmth gathering in her body, much more innocent than what she felt before. Eli held Umi by the back of her head, pulling her forward for a deep, almost loving kiss. When they pulled away, that tricky glint in Eli’s eyes was back. “So. The painting.”

 

“The what?” Eli looked at Umi for a couple of seconds, before Umi snapped out of her daze. “Y-yes! The painting! Right. Um...we might have to do it another time...I kind of want to go home and take a shower...sorry for wasting your evening, Eli-san-”

 

“I wouldn’t call this a waste,” Eli said, her hand resting on Umi’s thigh...and dangerously close to her exposed shaft. “We’ll try again next time. But, oh my, you still seem a little shy even now. We might have to do a little more practice when I come again.”

 

As much as Umi wanted to believe Eli just wanted to fuck again, it was true that she was still flustered as all hell. She even averted her eyes to avoid looking at Eli’s body too much. Maybe she  _ did _ need a little more “practice”... “You’re far too generous! Thank you for helping me.”

 

“Consider it a gift from me to you. Sayーmaybe next time, you can invite Honoka-chan over. Maybe we could help you out together...”

**Author's Note:**

> god i wish the crayon set was an eliumi set i would shit my pants. it's impossible but still


End file.
